La razón del corazón
by Fanderichie
Summary: Reflexión introspectiva de Makoto después de que Haru le confiese que se ha enamorado de una chica. Makoto, devastado, intenta evadirse fantaseando con Rin, pero al parecer nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Haru en su corazón. One sided MakoHaru, y One sided MakoRin sin sentimientos románticos.


LA RAZÓN DEL CORAZÓN

Aquella noche Makoto se sentía excepcionalmente cansado. El entrenamiento de natación había sido insólitamente intenso aquel día; un importante torneo se acercaba y el entrenador Sasabe les obligaba a practicar hasta la extenuación durante aquellos días. Hacia el anochecer, ya de camino a casa, había mantenido una intensa conversación con Haru que había requerido de toda su fortaleza mental para no derrumbarse allí mismo. Por si aquello fuera poco, nada más entrar en su hogar había tenido que bregar con sus hermanos, jugar con ellos hasta que se sintieran satisfechos –algo que parecía no ocurrir nunca–, ayudarlos con los deberes de primaria y acostarlos. Por muy cansado que estuviera no podía ignorar a Ren y Ran, él era su héroe, el hermano mayor perfecto.

Una vez pudo por fin darse una ducha y ponerse los pantalones de pijama –hacía demasiado calor en la casa como para usar también la parte de arriba–, Makoto se dejó caer sobre el colchón como si de un peso muerto se tratase. Con los ojos cerrados, tomó aire y lo expulsó unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a recorrer su torso desnudo con delicadas caricias. En días como aquellos, ya en noche cerrada y con el resto de miembros de la familia confinados en sus propias habitaciones, como si de un gran secreto se tratase, Makoto solía masturbarse para relajar tensiones y conciliar mejor el sueño. Aquel era el pretexto. En realidad se servía de aquellos escasos momentos de intimidad para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación; solo en la oscuridad, consumaba placeres ocultos con Haru. Era su pequeño oasis contradictorio de culpabilidad y redención. Deslizó su mano bajo el ancho pantalón de dormir y tomó el fláccido pene entre sus dedos. Lo acarició suavemente, pero éste no reaccionó. Suspirando amargamente Makoto recogió su mano aventurera y colocó ambos brazos tras su cabeza. Se puso a recordar.

_Unas horas antes, nada más salir del club de natación, ni por un momento habría pensado Makoto que aquel se convertiría en uno de los días más decepcionantes de su vida. Se sentía animado, pues el equipo había logrado mejorar sus tiempos individuales, y en los relevos los cuatro miembros se compenetraban a la perfección. No tenían rival. Como ya acostumbraban a hacer, Haru y Makoto recorrieron juntos el camino a sus respectivas casas. Era un atardecer amable; el sol, imponente, parecía derretirse a lo lejos tiñendo el paisaje de una cálida tonalidad anaranjada. No obstante, lejos de hacer calor o bochorno, corría esa agradable brisa propia de las primeras horas de la noche. Makoto, algo cansado pero definitivamente satisfecho por los buenos resultados, tardó en darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba más callado de lo normal. De modo que, preocupado, le inquirió por la causa de aquella inusual abstracción._

_La respuesta que obtuvo entonces Makoto le cayó encima como un jarro de agua helada. Se sintió momentáneamente paralizado mientras un agudo dolor punzante le atravesaba el pecho como si de una afilada katana de samurái se tratara. Una fuerte presión en el pecho le cortó la respiración y le subió hasta la garganta a modo de grueso nudo palpitante. Eran ganas de llorar. Haru estaba enamorado de una chica. Se había enamorado de una compañera de clase y estaba buscando la forma de acercarse a ella sin parecer demasiado descarado. Y le estaba pidiendo consejo, consejo de amigo. "Somos amigos" repitió en su cabeza incontables veces, como un mantra_.

Makoto, que había estado recordando los acontecimientos de aquella tarde con ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y clavó su mirada en el techo blanco de su dormitorio. Aún tenía la luz encendida, por lo que algunos mosquitos que habían entrado por la ventana entreabierta revoloteaban alrededor del foco luminoso. En realidad, pensándolo racionalmente, el castaño siempre había sabido que a Haru no le gustaban los hombres. Simplemente, nunca había creído que el momento en que Haru se enamorara de una mujer fuera a llegar finalmente, su amigo no parecía ser ese tipo de persona, y él vivía acomodado en la falsa esperanza de ¿y si en realidad me corresponde?. La noticia le había tomado desprevenido y ahora la tristeza lo invadía sin piedad… aunque se alegraba por Haru. El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente, como si le anunciara que percibía cuándo estaba mintiendo. Nuevas consideraciones comenzaron a rondarle la cabeza: "¿Realmente estoy feliz por él?... ¿o solo fuerzo un falso sentimiento de alegría para mantener mi imagen de buen amigo? En realidad si lo quisiera de verdad, debería alegrarme su felicidad… o al menos eso es lo políticamente correcto, ¿no?, pero en realidad no puedo evitar sentir cierta decepción…". Inconscientemente, incipientes celos reprimidos comenzaban a aflorar en los pensamientos del castaño. Celos de la chica. Imágenes de Haru y ella caminando juntos tomados de la mano, parándose a comprar helados en un puesto cerca del mar aparecieron nítidos en su mente. Imágenes de los dos caminando por la playa, al anochecer, el agua mojando sus tobillos. Repentinamente, él se pararía y ella, sorprendida, levantaría la vista para encontrarse con los orbes azulados del muchacho, iluminados con un brillo especial. Entonces él se agacharía y…

Makoto cogió la almohada sobre la que apoyaba su cabeza y la apretó contra su cara fuertemente intentando borrar las dolorosas visiones que, no sin cierto masoquismo, estaba generando. ¿Por qué se torturaba de esa manera? Tras unos instantes así, relajó la presión de la almohada y finalmente la retiró de su rostro despacio. Definitivamente estaba celoso, no podía negarlo, y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor. Se sentía un mal amigo. No sólo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ser amado por Haru, sino que encima también iba a arruinar su amistad si seguía así. El perfecto y bondadoso Makoto dejándose llevar por los celos. Sonrió amargamente y cambió su postura en la cama para acomodarse sobre su costado izquierdo. Desde esta nueva perspectiva veía su escritorio repleto de libros y material escolar. Encima de la silla se encontraba su uniforme meticulosamente doblado para ser usado al día siguiente. Dirigió la vista a las baldas que coronaban el escritorio y descubrió estupefacto un llavero que descansaba delante de uno de los manuales de natación. Se había olvidado por completo de que lo guardaba ahí. Tenía la forma de un pez payaso.

_Incluso de pequeños Makoto ya se sentía fuertemente atraído por Haru, aunque, obviamente, a tan temprana edad no era consciente de ello. Aquel llavero era la prueba. Nada más unirse al Club de Natación Iwatobi S-C, por tratarse de nuevos miembros, el entrenador Sasabe les obsequió con un llavero de entre los que tenía expuestos en la recepción. Todos ellos presentaban formas de distintos animales marinos: focas, peces, ballenas, medusas… no obstante, ambos niños posaron su mirada en el mismo; un pequeño llavero brillante con forma de delfín azul. Alargaron sus manos a la vez con intención de tomar el objeto, mas cuando Makoto se percató de que su elección coincidía con la de su amigo, rápidamente retrajo su mano infantil y, en su lugar, cogió uno con forma de pez payaso. Renunció a lo que verdaderamente quería por su amigo. En realidad el delfín le había gustado muchísimo y realmente quería quedarse con él. Aquella noche se arrepintió un poco de habérselo cedido a Haru, e incluso se preguntó "¿por qué se lo he dado…?" Pero pronto se dio cuenta. Quería hacerlo feliz. La felicidad de Haru era su felicidad. _

Makoto cambió de postura nuevamente y cargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el lado contrario. Ya no veía el llavero, aunque los pensamientos que éste había desatado en su mente no cesaban. Siempre ponía a Haru por encima de él, quizás hubiera comenzado entonces, pero definitivamente no se había tratado de un hecho aislado. Continuamente renunciaba a cosas que él mismo quería para cedérselas a él, y ahora que la desesperanza lo había inundado se preguntaba si realmente había servido para algo tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio. No. No era eso. No era un sacrificio interesado, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Amaba a Haru y quería su felicidad, aunque ésta chocara con los intereses del propio Makoto. No era culpa de nadie, simplemente no podía ser. A Haru le gustaban las mujeres, lo único que realmente había cambiado era que ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Incluso sin saberlo, aunque se hubiera mantenido acomodado en sus falsas esperanzas e hipotéticas fantasías, nunca habría tenido ninguna oportunidad con él. En ese instante un pensamiento egoísta cruzó la mente de Makoto. "Habría preferido que fuera cualquier otro hombre. Rin, por ejemplo. De ese modo habría tenido alguna oportunidad con Haru…".

Makoto, desasosegado porque no encontraba postura en la cama, retomó su posición inicial boca arriba. Pensó en Rin. Ya que había aparecido en su mente, le pareció alguien tan bueno como cualquier otro para intentar olvidarse de su drama interno. Recreó en su mente el cuerpo apolíneo de su amigo. Los músculos bien definidos de su abdomen, la hendidura en mitad de sus perfectamente formados pectorales… visualizó nítidos los pezones del pelirrojo mientras al mismo tiempo se acariciaba los propios. Los vellos del brazo se le erizaron, piel de gallina mientras un escalofrío placentero se formaba en sus erectos y estimulados pezones y recorría su cuerpo dejando una cálida estela a su paso. Aquello iba por buen camino. Pensó en los marcados músculos oblicuos de Rin, que se asomaban descarados por encima del bañador. Ese bañador. Ese explícito bañador estaba diseñado para el pecado, no había duda. No sólo marcaba deliciosamente la poderosa virilidad de su dueño, sino que además las transparencias en el interior de los muslos invitaban a las más tórridas fantasías. ¿Cómo se sentiría Rin al llevarlo? ¿Era consciente del efecto que provocaba? ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito…? La simple idea de que Rin pudiera estar provocando conscientemente a todas las personas que lo veían nadar produjo una oleada intensa de ardor en el cuerpo del castaño. Dudó un instante. ¿Debía seguir adelante? ¿No estaría traicionando a Haru si…? Pero pronto la realidad lo golpeó sin piedad y recordó que no podía traicionar a alguien con quien jamás viviría su anhelada historia de amor verdadero. Iba tan bien… por un momento había olvidado su profunda decepción. Trató de retomar su actividad. La imagen de Rin volvió a su mente. Esta vez se centró en la cara del pelirrojo. Aunque no estaba enamorado de él, Makoto apreciaba objetivamente la exótica belleza de su amigo. No era común ver japoneses pelirrojos, y mucho menos japoneses pelirrojos con los dientes limados imitando la dentadura de un tiburón. ¿Cómo se sentiría ser mordido por ellos? Suavemente, sin dejar marca, simplemente un roce de esa dentadura afilada. Sus manos, que habían pasado de estimular sus pezones a acariciar su estómago y abdomen, se aventuraron –como si vida propia poseyeran– a acariciar el inerte miembro por encima del pantalón. Nada. Makoto se imaginó a Rin saliendo de la piscina, agua y sudor mezclándose en su cuerpo en forma de gotas viajeras que se dirigían al sur. Aquellas gotas humedecían su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo lo acariciaban dulcemente. Imaginó ser una de aquellas gotas, deslizándose sinuosamente por cada milímetro de la piel de Rin. Introdujo una de sus manos en el pantalón. Nada. Obstinado, Makoto se forzó a intentar recuperar el buen ritmo que había iniciado momentos antes, pero no lo consiguió. Era inútil. No se excitaría esa noche, y, definitivamente, no podría liberarse de la presión que se arremolinaba implacable en sus entrañas. No tendría la liberación que ansiaba. Sonrió tristemente. A lo mejor sólo Haru podía hacerlo culminar.

En ese instante sonó su teléfono móvil. Era Haru. Makoto miró la pantalla con semblante serio, no sabía si debía responder. Haru probablemente querría compartir con él los resultados de los consejos que el propio Makoto le había dado de camino a casa –"Ella tiene fama de ser buena en literatura japonesa, ¿no?, llámala por teléfono y pídele ayuda con las tareas. Podéis quedar en alguna cafetería mañana. Para no parecer muy descarado, dile que has oído a compañeras de clase decir que ella es la mejor del curso en la asignatura, seguro que eso la halagará…"–. No tenía opción. Haru era su mejor amigo, no podía fallarle. Él era Makoto el comprensivo, Makoto el servicial. Makoto el enamorado. Tenía que hacer feliz a Haru. Tenía que responder. Suspiró triste antes de pulsar el botón verde y abrir comunicación con el de los ojos azules.

Contestó con su voz alegre y amable de siempre.

FIN.

Notas de la autora: Esta historia ha sido tremendamente agradecida, puesto que se ha escrito prácticamente sola. ¡Hacía siglos que no me pasaba! Bien. El propósito principal de este trabajo ha sido (o ha pretendido ser) mostrar todas las caras de una persona. Makoto es conocido y querido por ser un buen amigo, por ser servicial, por ser el amigo perfecto y no tener ningún defecto. Sin embargo, nadie en la vida es realmente así de perfecto. Podemos aparentarlo, pero dentro, en nuestra mente, siempre albergamos sentimientos contradictorios y conflictivos. Yo visualizo a la raza humana como un Yin Yang. Hay personas "blancas" (buenas) y personas "negras" (malas), pero del mismo modo que en las negras hay un punto blanco, un punto de bondad, en las blancas existe el punto negro, de sentimientos oscuros. En definitiva, no hay nadie completamente bueno o puro y no hay nadie completamente malo o corrupto. Por lo tanto, el perfecto Makoto también tiene sus momentos de debilidad y egoísmo. Esto no significa que Makoto sea realmente egoísta o mala persona; para nada, de hecho, pues al final son los actos los que nos definen como personas, y Makoto en los actos es impecable. Ayuda a Haru con la chica que le gusta a pesar de estar enamorado de él. Simplemente, es inevitable sentir celos, ser egoísta o tener malos pensamientos de vez en cuando. Es normal. Y es humano.

La idea de un Makoto despechado me vino a la mente después de ver el episodio 12 de Free Eternal Summer. Sentí que Makoto estaba un poco celoso de que Rin se hubiera llevado a Haru a Australia (aunque sonriera), y después de los momentos "confesión/revelación" que tuvieron Haru y Rin allí, Makoto se quedaría, cuanto menos, decepcionado. No obstante, describir un círculo amoroso entre Makoto, Haru y Rin me parecía que estaba muy trillado. Todo el mundo lo hace. Aparte de que en mi fic anterior (Flechas, un fic de Digimon) ya indagué un poco en los círculos/tríos amorosos y no quería repetirme. Así pues, se me ocurrió que Makoto viviera un amor imposible de verdad. ¿Por qué Makoto? Pues seré sincera. A juzgar por su aparición estelar en esta historia, no sé si se habrá notado, pero creo que es evidente que siento un amor total y absoluto por Rin. Es mi personaje favorito, lo quiero con locura y no quiero hacerlo sufrir (¡no me lo perdonaría!). Que no se me malinterprete, eso no significa que sí quiera hacer sufrir a Makoto o que me caiga mal, ¡todo lo contrario!, simplemente no quería describir tristeza o decepción en Rin. No obstante, y esto puede parecer una excusa pero no lo es, Makoto era mucho más apto para esta historia que Rin, porque *es* el mejor amigo de Haru y *es* una persona servicial y atenta. No sé cómo se habrían desarrollado los acontecimientos con Rin como protagonista, pero definitivamente no habría sido así.

En cuanto al título de la historia… sé que suena un poco raro, pero creedme, peor era en sus versiones anteriores. La idea original era titularlo "El cerebro del corazón", pero no me gusta cómo suena la palabra "cerebro". Es explícita y muy sonora, así que la cambié por mente, que en este contexto viene a significar lo mismo; "La mente del corazón". No obstante, ese título tampoco me satisfacía porque sonaba totalmente a libro de autoayuda, jajajaja. No sabía qué hacer, así que consulté con mi amigo R., el cual dio con la fórmula perfecta: "La razón del corazón". Significa lo mismo que las versiones anteriores, es más neutra y encima rima. ¡Gracias por tu inestimable ayuda!

Normalmente, el pensamiento racional/científico dice que "el corazón está en el cerebro" (de hecho, esto alude al título de un libro fantástico y muy interesante del filósofo Eduard Punset, "El alma está en el cerebro", que recomiendo altamente), que lo que llamamos "corazón" es algo generado por el cerebro, por nuestra mente, y que, por tanto, podemos controlar. Yo personalmente estoy totalmente de acuerdo con este planteamiento. Sin embargo, en esta historia me he ido un poco más a la idea del "amor romántico" y he planteado la idea contraria, "el corazón es el que tiene su propia mente independiente". Por eso Makoto siente celos, por eso Makoto intenta masturbarse pensando en Rin, por eso Makoto no quiere pensar en la chica… He de decir que el corazón de Makoto es muy inteligente, porque puede controlarse a la perfección, jajaja.

Y hechas estas aclaraciones, solo me queda decir que muchas gracias por leerme hasta el final, espero de corazón (¿y de mente?) que os haya gustado esta historia. A mí me ha resultado gratificante escribirla. ¡Y agradecería mucho conocer vuestras impresiones! Así que no dudéis en dejar un comentario, ¡vuestras opiniones son valiosísimas para mí!


End file.
